


Saving Audrey III

by jacquelee



Series: Ladiesbingo 2020/2021 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Mona doesn't immediately leave after Gary erases her memory in Dancing Queen and instead witnesses the plant's rampage, meets Ava, helps catch the plant and gets a job offer.
Relationships: Ava Sharpe & Mona Wu
Series: Ladiesbingo 2020/2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166801
Kudos: 1
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2020





	Saving Audrey III

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ladiesbingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org) for the prompt Mobile/carnivorous plant.

Mona was a little confused when she walked out of that office, not really knowing where she had just been or where she was going, but then she saw her cart and concluded that she had been doing rounds. So, she looked through the remaining food and set off in the direction of the offices she had yet to deliver it to. 

Before she could get far though, something small and green ran by her, stopped, looked up to her and opened its… wait, was that a mouth? Was that a plant with teeth? Mona was shocked for a second but then laughed out loud, knowing exactly what this was, but hardly believing it. Before she could do anything though, the plant started running again, leaving screaming people in its wake. 

She was still looking after where the plant had disappeared to when two people ran past her with office supplies, clearly chasing after the plant. Wanting to confirm what she had seen and also take a closer look - if this was real, it was a dream come true after all - Mona set off after them. 

"What the hell is going on here? Why is everyone screaming?"

A woman stepped out of one of the offices Mona hurried by and looked around with a furrowed brow, clearly used to being in charge. Mona knew she was not talking to her, but she was so excited, she couldn't help but stop and answer.

"Your little Audrey II got lose and just ran through, I think she scared some people. Were you guys just keeping her here? You know, that didn't end so well for Seymour. But then again, I guess you could find something other than humans to feed it with and keep it away from anyone it could harm. Is it an alien plant like in the 80's movie or a cross between a Venus flytrap and a Butterwort like in the 60's movie? Oh, or is it some sort of secret experiment? Are you some kind of government branch experimenting with plants? Or aliens? That's so cool!"

The woman seemed to become more and more confused the longer Mona talked and when she finished, she shook her head with a deep frown.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm Mona Wu, Mona as in Mona Lisa, but without the Lisa, so just Mona, you know. I'm bringing the food, sandwiches, tacos."

She gestured over to her cart, but was eager to follow the plant and those chasing it further, not sure if she should be hoping that they'd kill it or dreading it.

"Right. I'm sure whatever happened, they have it under control. Why don't you go back to your round, people are waiting for their lunch. But come by my office later on for a follow up, okay? Ask for Director Sharpe if I'm not here, someone will get me."

Mona thought it was a bit weird for the Director of whatever this company was to invite her for a follow up, whatever that meant, but didn't dwell on it because she had more pressing concerns on her mind.

"But what are they going to do to the plant? Please tell me they won't kill it. I know in the movie it takes over the world and all, but it's a unique being, if you made it or found it, you need to have some plan of how to deal with it."

Sharpe looked at her a little curious, her brow still furrowed. 

"Mona, right? You seem to know an awful lot about these kind of creatures."

Mona whole face lit up as she grinned widely.

"You mean fantasy creatures like Audrey II? Of course, I know everything. I read a lot. Like, a lot a lot. If you ever need help to take care of anything like this, I'm your girl, I can tell you everything they need and how to keep them safe and everyone safe from them. Like that plant, just make sure she can't self pollinate so that her seedlings don't take over the world and then sent her to the rain forest or some national park or something and put warnings up that no one is allowed near her and she can live out the rest of her life peacefully. No killing of plants or humans required."

Sharpe's expression was softer now, more like she was actually considering what Mona was saying and after a moment, she told Mona to stay where she was and went back into the office, without closing the door though, her hand going to her ear and talking, clearly to an earpiece. Mona couldn't understand much, but she heard some words like "stand down" and "Gideon". She wondered what was going on but she didn't want to pry, after all, she probably had just made the most exciting discovery of her life, she didn't want to ruin it.

When Sharpe came back out of the room, she smiled at Mona tentatively and tilted her head a little to the side.

"Alright then, we are going to try it your way. The plant is currently trapped in one of the offices, but it's wreaking havoc, so we don't want it there too long. How do you propose we catch it to get it back where it belongs?"

That wasn't what Mona had expected, but she immediately perked up. This, she could deal with. 

"Right, we need a box, like a big sturdy wooden box at least twice the size of the plant. I'll see what I have in my cart bacon or meat wise and I'll put some in the box as bait. Venus flytraps don't hunt through smell, I don't know about this plant, but if you place the box directly in front of the office door so that the plant has to go in when it leaves then it will notice the meat and will be distracted and you can close the box. You'll need to place two people close to the sides of the box who are really fast and once the plant is inside, they slam it shut. Then, you get it on a plane or whatever and transport it to wherever it came from. Easy."

She grinned at the Director, Director of what she still didn't know, but she didn't feel like she could ask, all of this still seeming far too much like some secret government project or something. She got a nod in return and Sharpe tapped her earpiece repeating Mona's instructions to whoever she was talking to. Mona took that as a signal that her plan was a go, so she went to her cart to gather as much bacon and meat from the sandwiches as she could, putting it all together on one of the wrappers and then waiting for the other part of her plan to be ready.

Clearly, secret government agencies worked fast, because in about half an hour a box was wheeled through the corridor. Sharpe had disappeared into her office in the meantime but now came out again.

"You're up. Let's hope this plan actually works."

"Don't worry, it will." 

She wasn't actually that sure about it, but she wanted to sound optimistic, after all, it was her plan. When the box was placed right in front of the office the plant was currently in, Mona crawled in, placing the meat as far inside as she could reach.

The two people that had chased the plant before positioned themselves right by the box and Mona and Sharpe went a little further back to observe. The plan went better than Mona had expected, one of the people by the box opening the door and the plant immediately barreling into the box, but then stopping, clearly getting distracted by the meat. The box was slammed closed in the fraction of a second and secured, the people by the box giving them a thumbs up.

"It worked. It actually worked."

Sharpe seemed a little incredulous but Mona jumped up and down, grinning.

"See, I said it would! Awesome! Now we just need to get the little one where she belongs." She went to the box, crouching a little and peering in. "Hey, Audrey III, how are you? Don't worry, we'll get you to a nice new home."

"Yes, we will."

There was a whoosh sound behind Mona and when she turned around, there was some kind of portal there, in the middle of the corridor. Just a glowing rectangle that seemed to lead into a jungle.

"Whoa." Mona got up again and went to the portal. "Is that a holodeck or something? That looks so real! Amazing!"

The two people had picked up the box and were now carrying it through the portal. Sharpe nodded encouragingly to Mona.

"Go on. It was your plan after all."

She passed the portal, still in awe, looking around her with her mouth wide open. It was indeed a jungle and once she stepped away enough from the portal she could see it stretching endlessly to all sides. 

"You want to do the honors?"

Sharpe had followed her through the portal and was now pointing at the box. Mona grinned at her.

"Yes!" She went to the box and patted it gently. "This is your new home. Or your old home. Your home anyways. Enjoy your freedom." She opened the box and the plant immediately ran out, but stopped, clearly disoriented from the sudden change in scenery. Since it was now in its natural environment again, it had no interest in the humans that were still standing around and just took off, into the wild. Mona waved after it. "Bye little one. I hope you'll be happy." 

Sharpe instructed the others to take the box back and then turned to Mona. 

"That was a good plan. Thank you."

"Of course. Happy to help! I'm glad you didn't have to kill Audrey III." Suddenly, she thought about that movie ending again and remembered something. "Oh, but wait, you didn't check if she was the only one or if she was able to self pollinate. I don't want to be responsible for millions of little Audreys taking over the world."

She was quite concerned now, but Sharpe just laughed and waved her off.

"No, that won't happen, believe me."

"Are you sure? Cause I don't know much about plants, but as far as I know, you need to take pollen and rub it on the stigma and then you can see under the microscope if a zygote is formed. If it isn't, the plant can't self pollinate. Did you do that?" 

Now, Sharpe looked at her with interest.

"That's you not knowing much about plants? You really do know a lot about everything don't you?"

"Like I said, I read a lot."

"Clearly." She seemed to contemplate something for a moment and then come to a decision. "How would you like a job? We apparently could use more help and you came up with a pretty good plan on the fly."

"Really? Yes! Yes, I'd love to work here! Do I get an office? Can I make those portal thingies too? Are there more creatures like that plant here?" Reminding herself of Audrey III she realized that Sharpe hadn't actually answered her question. "Wait, you didn't say how you know for sure that Audrey III won't take over the world? How can you know?" 

"Because this, where we are right now, when we are right now, this is the Pleistocene era. We monitor the timeline and the plant only caused a little blip because it's magical in origin but there are no other disturbances coming from it, so, it's not taking over the world and it's safe to just leave it here."

Mona was stunned. What the hell was going on here? 

"Pleistocene? Timeline? What?"

Sharpe just smiled at her.

"Welcome to the Time Bureau."


End file.
